


God's Plan

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: The Cline Family Saga [13]
Category: spiritual - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: The Clines are back, but live in a different state. Their friend Cecil comes out to visit. Then one day, Cecil talks with God and He tells Cecil that He had plans for his future. Taken from Jeremiah 29:11
Relationships: Cecil Thomas, Sheriff Jeremy Cline, Terry Cline
Series: The Cline Family Saga [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/52088





	God's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this last month but one of my friends wanted me to write a short story, but decided to let them read first before posting this.

Jeremy Cline was at home on Sunday afternoon when he was about to turn on the TV. Both he and his wife, Terry, both heard the doorbell ring. Their children, Tony and Sara, who were grown – up, are about to have their own families. Tony has been married for about three years while Sara is engaged. Jeremy and Terry were enjoying their time together without the children around.

“I’ll get it, Jeremy,” Terry said.

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

He watched Terry answer the door. It was a friend of theirs, Cecil Thomas.

“Hi, Terry. Mind if I come in?” Cecil asked.

“Come right in. Jeremy, look who’s here.”

Jeremy turned around and saw Cecil.

“Hi, Cecil. We haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I know. I’ve been busy with my church.”

“That’s a good thing,” Terry said.

Cecil is a very religious person, and sometimes it drives Jeremy crazy. Terry doesn’t mind it once in a while. Of course Jeremy and Terry aren’t religious people, but hear about it from Cecil sometimes.

Jeremy is a retired police officer from Milwaukee. Once Sara graduated from high school and moved out to Hawaii, both he and Terry decided to move on to northern Colorado.

Cecil flew out to Colorado for a visit, but Terry was the one who invited him out. Jeremy didn’t seem to mind, but let her make the plans with Cecil.

Jeremy got up to stretch so he could get better contact with Cecil.

“Why don’t you come and sit down on the couch, Cecil?” Terry asked.

“Guess I will. I drove my rental here.”

“I saw that when I let you inside the house.”

The house is a two – story.

“Why don’t you stay for supper tonight, Cecil? Or are you here with some of your church friends?” Jeremy asked.

He turned the other way after asking that question to make a face so that way Terry and Cecil weren’t looking to see him do that. When Jeremy finished that, he turned back to Terry and their friend.

Jeremy and Terry decided to leave out his campaign for the presidential race with the conversation with Cecil. He was just taking a short break from the campaign for a while.

“I flew in by myself, so I didn’t have any mission trips coming any time soon. I only came here because of your invitation.”

“Would you like anything to eat or drink?”

“No, thank you, Terry. I’m fine.”

Cecil thought about it again and changed his mind.

“Actually, you can. Just a tall glass of water would be good.”

“I shall be right back.”

Cecil took a seat on the couch next to Jeremy.

“How are the kids?”

“They’re doing well, Cecil. Tony is married and Sara is in school.”

“Where is she?” Cecil asked.

“Honolulu, Hawaii.”

“Wow. That’s far away.”

“I know it is, but that’s where she wanted to go to school.”

Terry rejoined them a minute later and handed Cecil his glass of ice water. Cecil didn’t ask for ice with the water, but she did anyway.

“Thank you, Terry,” Cecil said as she joined Jeremy on the couch.

“You’re welcome, Cecil.”

“I drove around Colorado for a while after getting a rental from the airport yesterday morning. I think Colorado is beautiful. I can see why you two moved here about fifteen years ago.”

“We decided to move on. We got tired of Milwaukee and Jeremy’s health care here is a lot better than it was out there.”

Cecil didn’t forget that Jeremy had depression.

“Which is a good thing.”

“Of course it is.”

“Jeremy was just telling me about Tony and Sara.”

“They’re doing well. Tony is enjoying his own family. Her family is out in Washington, so she talked him into moving there so he could be closer to her family. At least he agreed to it.”

“What’s her name?” Cecil asked.

“It’s Hossena.”

“Never heard of it before. A new name on me. How big is her family?”

“Big. You don’t want to know the number,” replied Jeremy.

“Okay, you don’t need to tell me. What year is Sara in?”

“Junior,” he answered.

“How are Joseph and the others?” Terry asked.

“They’re doing good. I’ll tell them you asked about them. Joseph doesn’t cut hair anymore.”

“I was talking about that with Jeremy not long ago. Right?” she asked him.

“Right,” Jeremy agreed.

Joseph Miller used to be a friend of the Clines, but they do talk once in a while like Cecil does. Cecil is still in Milwaukee like Joseph, so they see each other often.

Joseph is like Jeremy and Terry that he isn’t too crazy about religion or goes to church.

“What has Joseph been doing since he doesn’t cut hair anymore?” Jeremy asked.

“Nothing much. He wanted me to tell you that Nelson isn’t at the police station anymore. Do you remember him?”

Jeremy thought about it. It was almost thirteen years ago when he had to stop working because depression was severe. He’s happy about not working as a police officer anymore.

“You mean the guy that took over from me when I was too sick with depression?”

“Yes, that one. Glad you’re doing a lot better thirteen years later.”

“Us too,” Terry spoke up.

“I thought Nelson did a good job when you left.”

“What has he been doing now?”

“I don’t know. He is thinking of quitting his job at the end of the year. That’s all I know for now.”

“How about that minister at your church? Is she still around?” Terry asked curiously.

“Yes, Pastor Daphne is still around. We did have somebody new for a while, but she and her family stayed for about a couple of years. She was hired as an executive pastor. She then decided to be involved with the women’s church instead.”

“What was her name?”

“Carol Cline. She was nice.”

“I don’t think we know any Carol Cline, but I think the name sounds familiar a bit. How about you, Jeremy? Does the name sound familiar?”

“I do. We’re cousins on my father’s side of the family.”

“Interesting.”

They talked for a while longer while Terry looked at the clock. It told her 4:15.

“Would you like to stay for dinner, Cecil?”

“Thank you. I’ll accept. I want to see you more today.”

“When do you go back to Milwaukee?”

“Well, Jeremy, I was thinking of next week of Wednesday. I’m just having vacation out here in Northern Colorado. I wanted to see where you guys lived since leaving Milwaukee.”

“Is this your first time to Colorado?” Jeremy asked.

“Yes, it is. Maybe I can find a church for Sunday this week. Do you know any good ones? I know you’re not too crazy about religion.”

Terry shook her head and answered, “No. Sorry, Cecil.”

“That’s okay. You don’t need to apologize.”

So Cecil stayed for dinner and then headed out to the hotel.

“That was a great dinner, Terry.”

“Thank you,” she said.

“I continue to pray for you guys.”

‘There goes that word again,’ Jeremy thought to himself.

“Thank you, Cecil,” Terry said.

“You are welcome.”

Terry just came up with an idea, and that involved Cecil.

“I just thought of something,” she said.

“What’s that, Terry?” Jeremy asked.

“Why doesn’t Cecil stay with us for the rest of his trip here?”

“Me? What about my hotel bill I was going to pay when I got back home?”

“I thought it was something nice to do for a friend like you.”

“Thanks, Terry. You don’t need to do anything for me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Terry answered again.

“Let me think about it for a while. I’ll get back to you on that.”

Cecil was going to say something, but he now forgot what it was.

“You going to say something, Cecil?”

“I was, but forgot.”

“That happens,” Jeremy told him.

“I know. Terry, I will keep your invitation in mind tonight after I go back to my room. I’ll get back to you tomorrow.”

“That’s all right, Cecil.”

So they ended up talking about different things until Terry turned on the local news at five o’clock.

“Please stay for dinner, Cecil.”

“I’ll take that,” he told her.

“What are we doing for dinner, Terry?” asked Jeremy.

“Probably lasagna.”

“Yum. One of my favorites,” Cecil said.

“I’ll go get started on it right now.”

So Terry got up from the couch and went straight to the kitchen.

“I might leave after dinner. How does that sound?” Cecil asked Jeremy.

“That’s fine. You don’t need to ask us, Cecil. How often do you talk with Joseph?”

“A lot. We’ve been spending lots of time together over the weekends,” he answered.

Cecil even thought of sharing Joseph’s news to his friends.

“Oh, by the way, Joseph wanted me to share some news with you guys.”

Terry heard the conversation as she was working on dinner.

“What’s the news, Cecil?” she asked.

“He’s decided to become a religious person after all these years I’ve known him. He wanted me to share, even though you guys aren’t.”

“That’s great news, Cecil. Tell him congratulations.”

“I will, Terry. He’s decided to go to my church, which is the Church of the Messiah.”

“How long have you been there?” Jeremy asked.

“A long time. Maybe about eighteen years, I would guess. My mother and father were born here in Milwaukee also, so that’s been their church.”

“So you grew up in that one, then?”

“Yes.”

Cecil was asking for a tour of the house. Since it was his first time to Colorado, he wanted to look through the whole house.

“Care to give me a tour?”

“Sure,” Jeremy said as the two men got up.

He turned off the television.

“Terry, I’m giving Cecil a tour of the house. He wants one.”

“That’s fine. I’ll just stay here in the kitchen. You don’t need me.”

So Jeremy decided to skip the kitchen, which Cecil saw when he first arrived at the front door.

Cecil saw this house was a bit bigger than the one they lived in Milwaukee.

“I like how this house is bigger. If the kids come in the future with their children, then they have plenty of space.”

“That’s why we wanted this place. If Tony does have a child, we’d want him or her to enjoy the house in a guest room,” Jeremy said.

So they went through the entire house, and Jeremy telling him a little bit more. Cecil liked it.

“How old is this place?” Cecil asked.

“We were told it was in the late sixties or early seventies.”

“So it was older than your other one in Milwaukee then.”

“Yes,” Jeremy said.

About fifteen or so minutes later, Terry called both of them to dinner.

They all helped themselves and then Cecil and Jeremy thanked her for dinner.

“You’re welcome.”

They didn’t say much during supper, which was okay with her and Jeremy.

It was a little after six when they finished eating. Terry and Jeremy hardly ever do leftovers because they eat it in one day.

“I guess I’d better be going, you two. I’ll call in the morning about your answer for the invitation,” Cecil told them.

“Drive safe, Cecil.”

“I will.”

So Terry and Jeremy watched from the living room to make sure he got out safe, and he did.

In the car on the way to the hotel, Cecil had a conversation with God.

“God, what do you think about accepting the invitation?”

He knew for sure that God’s spirit was with him while he was enjoying the company of Jeremy and Terry. Yes, he could feel God’s spirit wherever he went.

Yes, He was there in the car. Now he was starting to hear God’s voice. He knows God is with him right now in his car. Cecil always asks God for answers, even some which he could answer on his own once in a while. That’s how he talks with God. This one he was in between fifty percent on yes and fifty percent no on the invitation.

He enjoys talking to the Lord, no matter what time of day or night. It’s getting dark soon, so it was a perfect time to talk since he doesn’t have a family with him.

“My child, I have been listening to you. I may have plans for your friends in Colorado, and I have been working on you for a while.”

“Working on what for me?” he asked.

“You shall find out on your own. You’ll see the plans I have for you.”

“I will ask again: what should I say to Terry’s invitation to stay?”

“That is up to you, My child, but I am voting for yes.”

“Me too, but I wasn’t so sure. I’ll tell them tomorrow that I would accept. Thank You that we are on the same page.”

“So am I. Are Jeremy and Terry following the plans You have for them so far?”

“That is something for them to figure out, whether they believe in Me or not. I cannot say to you what the answer it, Cecil.”

Of course Cecil believes in Jesus knowing his name.

Cecil and God had made plans for his visit in Colorado with Terry and Jeremy, but God must’ve changed His mind on some of it, and Cecil wasn’t sure if he could figure that out or not. At least he would have that conversation for tonight.

“The plan I have on your visit with your friends, I have changed it a bit.”

“Why the change so soon? It felt like I just arrived, Father,” Cecil said.

He knows for sure that the Lord does not like arguing, so Cecil kept quiet and that way he and God wouldn’t have one of those.

“Cecil, I have chosen just for tomorrow, even though you wanted to stay for a week. I have decided that you would preach at church on Sunday instead of visiting another one here.”

“I see Your point. If You want me to preach at church, I will have to come up on talking about something.”

He then added, “I love You. I’ll share this tomorrow with them.”

“Just one more night, and back home. I love you too, Cecil.”

“Me too, but I wasn’t so sure. I’ll tell them tomorrow that I would accept. Thank You that we are on the same page.”

“So am I. Are Jeremy and Terry following the plans You have for them so far?”

“That is something for them to figure out, whether they believe in Me or not. I cannot say to you what the answer it, Cecil.”

Of course Cecil believes in Jesus knowing his name.

Cecil and God had made plans for his visit in Colorado with Terry and Jeremy, but God must’ve changed His mind on some of it, and Cecil wasn’t sure if he could figure that out or not. At least he would have that conversation for tonight.

“The plan I have on your visit with your friends, I have changed it a bit.”

“Why the change so soon? It felt like I just arrived, Father,” Cecil said.

He knows for sure that the Lord does not like arguing, so Cecil kept quiet and that way he and God wouldn’t have one of those.

“Cecil, I have chosen just for tomorrow, even though you wanted to stay for a week. I have decided that you would preach at church on Sunday instead of visiting another one here.”

“I see Your point. If You want me to preach at church, I will have to come up on talking about something.”

He then added, “I love You. I’ll share this tomorrow with them.”

“Just one more night, and back home. I love you too, Cecil.”

That was the end of their conversation.

The next day arrived before Cecil knew it. He waited until a little after nine in the morning to call Terry and Jeremy for the answer.

It turned out that both of them were indeed awake, and Cecil was happy about that.

“Hello, Cecil,” he heard Terry’s voice say.

“Hi, Terry. I have an answer for your invitation.”

“What’s that?”

“I decided to accept it.”

“That’s good. Are you coming over today?” Terry asked.

“Maybe tonight. I want to drive around for a while.”

“That’s all right. See you tonight then.”

“See you then.”

“Is Cecil coming over?” Jeremy asked as he watched her put the phone away.

“Yes, but it’s tonight. He wants to sightsee.”

“I think he’ll like Colorado,” Jeremy said.

“I agree. I’m not crazy about his talking religion.”

“Neither am I. But we’re used to it,” Jeremy agreed.

“We’ve heard a lot of it when we were in Milwaukee,” Terry reminded him.

“Of course. I haven’t forgotten that.”

They decided to drop the subject of Cecil’s being a Christian, so they talked about something else.

Terry and Jeremy both heard his phone ring, so he went to answer it. He saw the number – Cecil.

“It’s Cecil,” he told her.

“Hi, Cecil,” Jeremy said.

“Hi, Jeremy. I got lost, but I don’t know if I’ll remember the way to your house,” Cecil said.

“That’s all right. Whereabouts are you?” he asked.

Cecil told him.

“Do you have a GPS?” he asked Cecil.

“Of course I do. God.”

“Hope you’ll be back in time for dinner, Cecil.”

Jeremy repeated the address for Cecil. He heard Cecil writing it down on a piece of paper.

“Thanks. See you later.”

“You too, Cecil. Drive safely.”

“I will.”

“What did Cecil want?” Terry asked.

“He got lost. He wanted our address again.”

“I guess he doesn’t know Northern Colorado like we do,” Terry said.

“No. I asked him about GPS, and he brought up God again.”

“Again? That’s all he ever talks about,” Terry said.

“I know. We can’t control that.”

So they both talked about Tony and Sara as well.

“Have you heard from Tony and Sara?” Terry asked.

“No,” he answered, shaking his head.

“Neither have I. Too bad they’re not near us.”

“True,” Jeremy agreed.

As promised, Cecil showed up for dinner on time.

“How was your day, Cecil?” Terry asked when she let him in.

“Wonderful. I’d love to live here myself, but I think Milwaukee is supposed to be home,” Cecil answered.

Then Cecil added, “There’s something I’d like to share with you guys.”

“What’s that?” Jeremy asked.

“I have other plans, so I have to make my visit short. Thank you for letting me stay in your guest room while I’m out here.”

“You’re always welcome, Cecil. Maybe next time you come out to Colorado, you can bring Joseph,” Terry said.

“I’ll see what we can do, but I can’t promise anything.”

“We know.”

“What’s for dinner tonight?” he asked.

Terry told him.

“Sounds tasty.”

“When do you leave, Cecil?”

“Soon, Jeremy. Very soon. God told me that He had plans for me. I have to follow what He says.”

‘This is driving me crazy,’ Jeremy thought to himself.

Before the three of them knew it, Cecil was ready to go home.

“What plans do you have when you get back to Milwaukee?” Terry asked.

“Just the Church,” was his answer.

Cecil told them he might move out on Friday so he could start the trip home so he would preach like God ordered him to.

“Six – fifteen is when I’m leaving,” Cecil said, and then added, “I’ll leave quietly so I wouldn’t disturb you.”

“Thank you, Cecil. We appreciate it. We’re sound sleepers anyway,” Jeremy told him.

“I thought you weren’t those kind of people.”

Neither of them said a thing.

Before they knew it, the time flew quickly and Friday showed up.

Cecil decided to get an early start so he could get home faster.

“I’ll be sure to tell Joseph about this house of yours. I think it fits you guys,” Cecil said.

“Thank you,” Jeremy and Terry said at the same time.

Cecil planned to leave around six – fifteen. He would have breakfast somewhere else.

Exactly at six – fifteen, Cecil left. He worked on his message for Sunday and packed before then.

He was prepared for the trip home.

Cecil always talked to God whenever he was in the car. Today he thanked Him for getting him safely to Northern Colorado.

When he reached Wisconsin, he made it himself safely with God’s guidance. He likes to drive straight through the day within breaks. After breakfast, he drove off for the journey home.

“God, Thank You for making this trip safe. And for the visit in Northern Colorado.”


End file.
